


Children Of The Night

by scribblingfangirl



Series: marvel reader inserts [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfangirl/pseuds/scribblingfangirl
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Reader, Matt Murdock & You, Matt Murdock x You - Relationship, Matt Murdock x reader, Matt Murdock/Reader, Matt Murdock/You
Series: marvel reader inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135598
Kudos: 9





	Children Of The Night

“It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”

The vigilante’s shoulders shook as he chuckled and moved to look at you instead of the dark skyline of the city. His legs swung softly in the cold wind. He seemed so at ease like nothing could faze him. A stark contrast to everything you’d heard or read about him. 

You envied him. Even though you’d been stationed on roofs for the past few months you still couldn’t think about letting your legs dangle over the ledge. You preferred to keep your booths on solid ground. You also envied him for what he was, what he did. All you wanted was an adventure and all you managed to do was to become a security detail, patroling alone each night. Well, that’s not true. You hadn’t been alone for the past couple of nights actually. 

“It’s a real shame nobody brought you doughnuts then,” he said while grabbing the brown bag you’ve been eyeing all night long and moved it to his other side, out of your reach.

Your eyes grew big - _Doughnuts?! He bought me… us doughnuts?!_ “You know what? Actually, what the hell - tell me. What are some unpopular opinions the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen has? Does he like pineapple as a pizza topping? I’m sure I’m going to make a fortune selling this information to a paper.”

His laugh got lost in the wind and his breath condensed into a tiny cloud. “Yeah, I’m sure you could need that money. If your boss ever finds out how bad you actually are at your job I’d be good for you to have some safety cushions. Isn’t security like you supposed to keep bad guys like me away from here?”

“You’re not a bad guy. And I’m not seeing you breaking and entering - _yet_. You’re just a lonely vigilante and nobody deserves to be alone. However, I must warn you,” you said as you dramatically revealed your teaser, “I am armed.”

He stood up, hands in the air. “I surrender. Looks like I better stay on your good side then.” He picked up the brown bag and moved closer to you. “Here, chocolate or vanilla?”

“The one you’re not having.”

He moved his head and you realized that he wasn’t exactly looking at you, but rather your left ear. _Weird_. Not that you knew how he could see anything at all through his mask if you had to be honest. 

You might not have seen his face, but you somehow knew that he was raising his eyebrows in question. “Selling information, remember? Gotta know what kind of sweet tooth Daredevil has.”

“Right. Here,” he handed you one of the doughnuts. “You take vanilla and I’ll take chocolate. This way you won’t be able to see any stains if I mess up." 

You huffed as you carefully accepted the doughnut. "No need for excuses. I mean, as if anyone you’re attacking sees you long enough to notice or anyone you’re protecting would care about that.”

“Well then maybe I’m just trying to impress you.” He nudged his doughnut against yours. “To us - the Children of the Night!”


End file.
